What if?
by Darkangel436
Summary: Robin finally plucks up the courage to do something he has only ever dreamed of.... ONESHOT


_**What if?**_

**I don't own Teen Titans…….yet……MWAHAHAHAA!!!**

**At the moment it's a one shot but I might add more chapters if people like it! x**

oOo

Robin checked himself over for the 8th time that evening. Hair spiked neatly in place, breath free from odours, clean white teeth and casual but clean clothes on.

He was ready. He quickly throw his dark blue hoody on and exited his room, giving a quick glance in the mirror to make sure his shades were spotless and his hair was in place.

As he walked through the corridors of Titans tower, he began to go over what he would say. He had been preparing for this moment for years, but never plucked up the courage to actually go ahead with it yet here he was, walking down the stairs, about to announce the one thing that could either make him or break him.

He began to practise out load what he would say.

"…. 'There is something urgent I need to talk to you about'... no wait she will freak and think we're under attack or something. Hm…maybe I should just come out and say it. I could say 'look I think you are the most intelligent, beautiful and amazing person I've ever met……"

"Errr….man, who are you talking to?"

Robin had been concentrating on his speech so much that he hadn't noticed the half metal man step into the corridor.

"Err, what, oh I mean no one……I wasn't talking!" The boy wonder shot back defencelessly. Cyborg just glared at him suspiciously.

"Yes you were, I heard voices and you're the only one on this floor"

Robin's cheeks suddenly turned a scarlet red. He had been over heard.

"Err…well… I was mumberling to myself. Yeah, that's it, I was just talking to myself." An innocent grin stretched across his face.

"You were telling yourself how beautiful you are?"

At this point, boy wonders whole face shone bright red which didn't go unnoticed by the metal teen. He finally caught on.

"Oh now I see what your up too. Your heading to Starfire's room to finally ask her out, aren't ya? I knew it was only a matter of time! Good luck man!" Cyborg patted him on the shoulder as he continued to head towards the garage.

Robin let out a long breath he had been holding and resumed walking towards his destination, hoping that he would not run into any more Titans.

oOo

A few minutes later he was standing in front of _her_ door. He had gotten this far, he wasn't going to back down now. He slowly raised his, now sweaty, fist and was about to knock when his conscience kicked in.

'_What if she likes someone else?'_

'_What if she rejects him?'_

'_What if she laughs in his face?'_

'_What if they are no longer friends?'_

His conscience won. He couldn't risk it. He was about to walk away when the door slid open, revealing the dark beauty herself.

"Oh, hey Robin, I didn't see you there. Is there something you wanted?" Raven asked in her usual monotone although it sounded like music to the Boy Blunder.

"Okay… I'll see you later" Raven added after a few awkward moments of Robin just staring at her.

"No wait! Can I talk to you for a second?" Robin shot out as he finally got out of his trance.

"Sure, I guess." She stepped aside. Robin saw this as an invitation and sat on her bed in her purple and black themed room.

"So what did you want to talk about Boy Blunder?"

Robin cleared his throat and began.

"Raven, you could say we are good friends right?"

"Yeah."

"Close friends?"

"Of course. Come on, spit it out Robin."

"Well, I've been having these feelings…"

"What kind of feelings?"

"Well, you see, the thing is….I think…no wait, I know…"

"Out with it Boy Blunder."

Robin straightened his back, took off his shades so his fluorescent blue eyes met her amethyst ones.

"I love you Raven, I always have and I, without a doubt, always will."

All of a sudden, book shelves were exploding scattering ancient pages all around the room.

He had blown it. She doesn't feel the same and now he was going to have to pay the price. He closed his eyes in attempt to hold back the tears that were threatening to let loose.

He was about to apologise when he realised that someone was lightly kissing him. His heart did back flips as he wrapped his arms around her and passionately kissed his dark angel back.

"I love you too" Raven gently whispered in his ear as they held each other close.

oOo

**It's really cheesy I know and I will probably be editing it as this fic was kind of done at the last minute.**

**If you liked it, tell me why I didn't suck. If I do, tell me how I could make it better!**

**Peace out!**

**DarkAngel436 x**


End file.
